Trailer: Ranma 12: IXA Chronicles
by bloodyredrose1994
Summary: Is a incoming crossover story of Ranma 1/2 x Kamen Rider Kiva. Starring with Ranma as IXA.
1. Chapter 1

****Here comes the trailer.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>RE-A-DY-!<strong>

"Henshin!"

=Cue _Individual System by TETRA FANG_=

_If Ranma Saotome's life wasn't bad enough, he had to deal with Fangires._

"Fangire are monsters who feed on life force energy from humans." The manager explained. "It is our job to hunt them down."

"Let me join your organization! If there's only one thing I keep it from my Pop is that martial arts are meant to protect the weak." Ranma said.

_But this time, he does it by his own free will, and not from anyone else._

"How can a 'human' be able to defeat ME?" Said the man with his face turning stained glasse.

_He will fight them as..._

"Hey, who's that guy in a suit of armor?" Asked one of the students of Furinkan.

"Some kind of super hero?" Answered by another student.

"Kyaaa! Is a knight in shining armor!" A female student squealed.

"A white knight!" Another female student squealed.

"That guy is just a poser in a tin-canne suit!" Akane said.

"I'd call this guy Kamen Rider IXA." Nabiki said.

_...Kamen Rider IXA!_

**I-X-A KN-UC-KL-E AT-TA-CK-!**

"Have some IXA Knucklesandwich!" Ranma as IXA yelled as he launch the attack on the Fangire.

_bloodyredrose1994 present you; **Ranma 1/2: IXA Chronicles**_

**FI-ST ON!**

_Coming soon..._


	2. preview

Nerima, a district of Tokyo, you think that Nerima is just an ordinary district, well, you're wrong. Nerima is home for many martial artists and it's weirdness, and one certain martial artist lives in that district, Ranma Saotome. Ranma was what people would always say not an ordinary teenage boy, he is in fact a skilled martial artist who uses the art of Anything Goes School of martial art.

He had done such accomplishments such as defeating the Battle Dogi, the Mark of God, and master techniques such as the Katchu Tenshin Amaguriken and the Hiyru Shouten Ha in a matter of days, he even invited a heavy Ki technique known as the Moko Takabisha. He had also defeated such opponents such as Herb of the Musk Dynasty and Saffron of the Phoenix People. All of these were seen as either impossible or a pipe dream to some fool, but he had done it.

Ranma's personal history was not a smooth one. Being trained to be a martial artist since he was four by his father had left his social skills incredibly low. It was predictable since his father didn't see those as important. One day, he and his father arrived to China at the Cursed Springs training ground, without knowing the consequences Ranma had fell to the Spring of the Drown Girl, who ever falls in takes the body of a girl, so whenever Ranma was splashed by cold water 'he' becomes a 'she' but luckily hot water turns him back.

Right now, Ranma was trapped in four engagements to four different girls, which he knew of, with no way out. He was engaged to Ukyo Kuonji thanks to his father accepting her dowry, even if he did stool it. He was engaged to Shampoo of the Chinese Amazons thanks to him and his father pigging out on their tribal prize and thus making Ranma in girl form challenge her to a fight and beating her. But when he beating her for a second time in male form, according to her laws, if a man defeats an Amazon then that Amazon must marry him. Then there was Kodachi Kuno who proclaim herself as his fiancée from delusion. Finally, he was engaged to Akane Tendo of the Tendo School of Anything Goes thanks to a pledge between their fathers' wish to unite the schools of Anything Goes martial arts.

If the fiancées weren't enough there are also rivals who are after him. Ryoga Hibiki who Ranma had met since Junior High and having the world's worst sense of direction wanted to beat him for always gaining every last piece of bread everyday, didn't show up their duel even if he's the one who got late for three days, traveling all the way to China and fell to a cursed spring, and he has more reasons of wanted to beat him is whenever he ran to him with Akane he'll jump out of conclusion thinking he hurt her or being with another girl thinking he was cheating on her, he's very fateful for Akane even if there was another girl he likes. Then there was Tatewaki Kuno, an upperclassmen in Ranma's school, Kodachi's older brother, also calling himself as the Blue Thunder of Furinkan high school, Kuno's reasons for fighting Ranma is because he was engaged with Akane Tendo that he is in love with and falling in love with Ranma's girl form thinking he was separated him and his love ones, sometimes Kuno's brain isn't so well and completely deluded thinking he is above of everyone. And then there's Mousse, a male Chinese Amazon martial artist and a master of hiding weapons, he's reason to fight Ranma is to have Shampoo the girl he loves to marry him, even thought Shampoo doesn't want him: Mousse continued to struggle but he had a bad eyesight that he always forgot to put on his classes whenever he mistook for people for someone else.

Nerima was bugging him since the failed wedding and he was tired of it. It had been peaceful for a while, but that didn't last long before it started up again. Shampoo, Ukyo and Kodachi seemed to believe that he would be grateful that they helped stop the wedding and actually seemed confused why he wasn't thanking them. The rivals were fighting as desperately as they could, but the Jusenkyo cursed ones were also putting their wrath down on Happosai. Not that they were making any progress though.

Walking on a street was a teenage boy wearing Chinese cloths which is a red shirt, black pants and sneakers, he has black hair tie in a pigtailed. This boy is Ranma Saotome.

Ranma was walking home from school alone, usually he should be walking alongside with Akane but the two of them had an argument so she would rather be with her friends. Things haven't be well with him and Akane lately, sure that since the failed wedding he and her got along so well but only for a short of time when the fiancées are trying to make their moves on him and Akane assumes that he was being a 'pervert' on them which she smash him with her mallet. Ever since then, whenever Akane sees him with one of the Fiancées Brigade she'll lose her temper and mallet him for being a pervert even though he doesn't do anything.

'_Stupid un-cute mallet-lover Tomboy._' Ranma though as he walking. '_I didn't even lay a finger on Shampoo. She was the one who got too close to me._' This noon, Ranma was having some piece and quite until Shampoo came crushed with her bike delivery some ramen for him, but surprisingly Ranma refuse Shampoo's cook, usually Ranma wouldn't never turn back down free food but he had a lot of experiences with Shampoo's cooking. By hearing Ranma's denied was a surprise for Shampoo but she's still determinate to feed him whatever it was in her cook, so she was getting closer to him hopefully convince him, but every time she tries to get close Ranma backs away from her, the two of them continues about five minutes until Akane saw them lose her temper and mallet Ranma also destroying Shampoo's ramen which resulting a brawl between the two of them.

"Man, Shampoo must be very desperate. What I am saying? Heck, all the fiancées are very desperate." He said to himself. True to be told the fiancées are desperately trying to gain his attention. Shampoo delivers him food with ingredients that'll make him do whatever she asked. Ukyo will use her lost childhood as the guilty pressure on Ranma to make him feel guilty by marrying her. And Kodachi the most craziest one will use poison, like always.

"No! P-please I'm b-began you!" Just then a commotion was heard as Ranma stop his walk, he looks at where it came from, he saw a conner figured out that it came from there and went for a look.

"P-p-p-please! Have mercy, g-give me another c-c-chance! I need more t-time!" Cried out a man being held in a wall by another man who appears to be in his late thirties with short brown hair and a beard, he wears a suit but in an unmannered way the jacket was open and was tieless. Ranma couldn't help but feeling a bad vibe from that man in suit, is like a different energy.

"Hmp, a deal is a deal and your time is up." The unmannered man smirk amusing by the terrified man. The man took steps backward then strangely enough his face is like it was beginning to 'crack' with a rainbow of color that looked like stained glass markings, his eyes shared this transformation.

The next thing that made Ranma shocks, the man's form shimmer as it disappeared and replaced with something else. Standing where the man in suit was replacing by new being, it stood like a man but with animalistic features a humanoid lizard, the entire body was black if it wouldn't for the stained glass on the skin. The stained glass are in the color of green, blue and red, and they are located in the forearms, biceps, triceps, in front of the legs, torso, the whole abs, shoulders, shoulder blades and head. On the shoulders were armors that they have resembled of skulls. The head was like one of an Iguana with the eyes being blue stained glass, tongue sticking out, an ponytail resemble an Iguana's tail and like all the Iguanas have it has a stoke coming out the chin that only reach the portion of the torso.

The man screamed in terror as the stained glass Iguana monster move a bit as if to stretch his form around. Ranma was surprise, the bad vibe he felt from the man once before is more than bad but menaced.

"Ah, that's better, I like to eat in my true from them then the monkey suit I have to put up with for my meals." The lizard monster said. Two floating glass like fangs appeared in the air and like bullets they flew at the man who did one last scream of terror before the fangs impact both said of the neck.

Ranma was taking back watching the man's body turning transparent like glass. Once the glass-like fangs was pull off from the man's neck and disappear, the man felt to the ground lifeless. Ranma was shock to see what just happened he had witness a man turning into a stained-glass monster and sensing no Ki on the transparent man's body he figured out that the monster said that he 'likes to eat for his meals' so it probably means that thing had use those floating fangs and ate whatever energy the man has and...die.

"What do we have here?" Ranma was back from his thoughts looking at his direction he saw the lizard stained-glass monster approaching him. On the stained-glasses they shine before showing the face of the man he was before. "Oh boy, second! And looks like a healthy one rather then that old man." He said.

Ranma was alarmed, if that thing is planning on eating him then there is absolutely no way he's gonna let it happen. Taking a stance, he's ready for anything that thing would throw it. The glass lizard monster saw it. "Oh, what's this, are you going to fight me? Or are you too scare which makes you think you could actually fight me?" He said in amused.

Ranma's eyebrow twisted when he heard that. Is like this monster thinks his weak, with how much Ranma puts his pride in the arts he's not gonna let some monster glass freak thinks he could beat him.

Two glass fangs reappear in the air floating. Then the lizard monster shoots them straight at the pigtailed martial artist.

TWACK!

The glass fangs have pierced right to the ground much to the Iguana monster's shock. Just then, a shadow appears over him, confuse, the monster looks at the sky only to have it's face collide with Ranma's foot. Ranma had manage to dodge the fangs thanks to the skill of Anything Goes Saotome Style and striking a kick to the stained-glass freak's face. With the foot still on the lizard's face, Ranma press enough force to push himself off of it.

Once landed on the ground, Ranma observing the monster, he was a bit surprise to see that thing still standing. Normally he have expect it to fall on it's back like all of his opponents, but seems like this monster or whatever it is, will be hard to beat it.

Rubbing it's face, the monster looks straight at Ranma as the stained-glasses parts flashed to appear the face of the man that transformed into a monster. "Kisama! Are you a hunter?!"

Ranma raise an eyebrow, a hunter? Are there actually people out there who hunt down monsters like the stained-glass lizard? "Nope. I'm a martial artist!" Taking a stance Ranma is ready for anything.


End file.
